Prahova County
Prahova ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical region Muntenia, with the capital city at Ploieşti. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 829,945 and the population density was 176/km². It is Romania's most populated county, having a population density double than the country's mean. However, it seems that it was surpassed in 2006 by Iaşi County in terms of population. *Romanians - 97.74%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Rromas, others. The county received an inflow of population who have moved here due to the industrial development. Geography This county has a total area of 4,716 km². The relief is split in approximately equal parts between the mountains, the hills and the plain. In the North side there are mountains from the southern end of the Eastern Carpathians - the Curved Carpathians group; and the Bucegi Mountains the Eastern end of the Southern Carpathians group. The two groups are separated by the Prahova River Valley. The South side of the county is a plain, on the North West side of the Romanian Plain. The main river is the river that names the county - the Prahova River. It flows from the mountains, through the Prahova Valley collecting many other rivers - the Doftana River, the Teleajen River and others. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Buzău County in the East. *Dâmboviţa County in the West. *Braşov County in the North. *Ialomiţa County and Ilfov County in the South. Economy The area contains the main oil reserves in Romania having a long tradition in extracting and refining the oil. The county is heavily industrialised, more than 115,000 people being involved in an industrial activity. It realises over 8% of the country's industrial production. Some of the biggest international corporations like Coca Cola, Unilever, Interbrew, Michelin, Timken and others have invested heavily in the recent years. The predominant industries in the county are: * Oil industry - almost 50% of the county's industrial production. * Oil extracting equipment. * Chemical industry. * Rubber industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Food and beverages industry. * Textile industry. Agriculture is also developed - in the southern part mainly extensive agriculture and the hills area is well suited for wines and fruit orchards. In total it realises about 3% of the country's agricultural production. Tourism The Prahova Valley is one of the areas with the highest tourist potential in the country having one of the best tourism facilities in Romania. The main tourist destinations are: * On the Prahova valley: ** The Sinaia Resort. ** The Buşteni Resort. ** The Azuga Resort. ** The Bucegi Mountains. * On the Teleajen River Valley: ** The Vălenii de Munte Resort. ** Cheia. ** Slănic. ** The Zăganul Mountains ** The Ciucaş Mountains. * On the Doftana River Valley: ** The Teleaga Resort. ** Valea Doftanei. ** The Gârbova Mountains. * The city of Ploieşti. * The city of Câmpina. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 12 towns and 89 communes. Municipalities * Ploieşti - capital city; population: 253,068 * Câmpina - population: 38,758 Towns * Azuga * Băicoi * Boldeşti-Scăeni * Breaza * Buşteni * Comarnic * Mizil * Plopeni * Sinaia * Slǎnic * Urlaţi * Vălenii de Munte Communes See also *Prahova River *Prahova Valley References bg:Прахова (окръг) ca:Província de Prahova cs:Prahova da:Prahova (distrikt) de:Kreis Prahova et:Prahova maakond es:Prahova eo:Distrikto Prahova fr:Judeţ de Prahova id:Provinsi Prahova it:Distretto di Prahova hu:Prahova megye nl:District Prahova no:Prahova (fylke) pl:Okręg Prahova pt:Prahova (condado) ro:Judeţul Prahova ru:Прахова (жудец) sk:Prahova (župa) fi:Prahova sv:Prahova tg:Вилояти Праҳова uk:Прахова wa:Prahova (distrik roumin) zh:普拉霍瓦縣